koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Yasumasa Sakakibara
Yasumasa Sakakibara is a loyal officer of the Tokugawa army and the father of Yasukatsu Sakakibara. He is one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Tokugawa and is said to have been good friends with Tadakatsu. His Nobunaga's Ambition counterpart is seventy-ninth place in Gamecity's character popularity ranking for 2015. The Nobunaga no Yabou 201X poll for 3-star officers puts him in seventeenth place while his 4-star portrait is ranked eighty-seventh place. Role in Games Samurai Warriors He is one of the Tokugawa warriors who fights against the Takeda at Mikatagahara and Nagashino in Samurai Warriors 2. At Komaki Nagakute, he also attempts to recapture Iwasaki castle from the Toyotomi after the Ikeda army, led by Tsuneoki, take it after attacking Ujishige Niwa. At Anegawa, players controlling a Tokugawa character at will cause him launch an ambush on the Asakura camp. Playing as Hanzo allows players to assist his back ambush while Ieyasu and Tadakatsu focus on the main Asakura force. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Yoshimoto may kill him in battle along with the other guardians. For the third title, he helps the Oda side at Anegawa by helping take a key garrison in the region, and if the Tokugawa defend successfully, similar to the previous title, he will launch an attack near the Asakura camp. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Yasumasa serves as Taishi Ci's replacement officer during the Battle of Sekigahara in Wu's storyline. He becomes the last reinforcement unit deployed at Ōsaka Bay if the player has Hanzō in their party. Kessen He is known as "Sakaki" in Kessen and he appears as a general for Ieyasu any time after Sekigahara. If the player continues to win Ieyasu's campaigns, he will only stay as long as the Battle of Harima and will be succeeded by his son, Yasu Sakaki. However, a continuous string of losses will have him stay beside Ieyasu as a stalwart veteran. In the event that Ieyasu loses Fuji, Sakaki and Ii will be two of the notable generals who volunteer to guard the rear flank at Hakone. Regardless of the results for the chase, he continues to stay by Ieyasu until the end. Kessen III has him appear as a minor enemy general under Motoyasu in the Battle of Muraki. He leads an excellent spear unit in both titles. Voice Actors *Mark Oliver - Kessen (English) *Hisao Egawa - Kessen (Japanese) Live Action Performers *Yukari Shimotsuki - Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi Fuyu no Jin Oudou Shikkou ~Kiko no Shiroshio Hen~, Butai Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi Mugen ~Honnoji no Hen~ Quotes *"So the four of us have finally come together!" :"You have our undying support." :"He whi daress draw blade against our master is as good as dead!" :"When men of our caliber fight together, noting is impossible. History shall remember our battles as the greatest of any age!" ::~~Yasumasa, Tadatsugu, Naomasa, and Tadakatsu; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"I am an avenger!" *"Remember, there's more avengers than just Tadakatsu and Naomasa!" Historical Information Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Kessen Characters